Sword Practice
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Peter gives Edmund some pointers. Slash, incest, lemon, PeterxEdmund. Don't like, don't read. ONESHOT.


**Title: **Sword Practice

**Author: **Indigo Night

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Peter gives Edmund some pointers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia or the characters

**Spoilers: **Not really.

**Pairing: **PeterxEdmund.

**Warnings:** Incest, slash, aka man-sex-between-brothers.

**Author's Note: **Birthday fic for my dearest Rayne. Read, Review,

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Keep your guard up," Peter instructed, aiming a quick slash at Edmund's chest. The younger boy dodged aside, shaking sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes. He tried to retaliate with a lunge to his brother's throat, but Peter parried.

"Don't stand so close to me, you'll get us all tangled up in each other. Stay further back and move quickly in and out." Peter demonstrated, scoring light taps on each of Edmund's shoulders and thighs in rapid succession.

"I can't do that," Edmund complained, trying to back away.

"Of course you can," Peter scoffed, "It's not hard."

Just then Edmund tripped over a small rock and Peter took his advantage, pressing the tip of his sword to Edmund's throat. "I win," he announced, smirking, "Again."

"It's not fair," Edmund huffed, batting Peter's sword away and sitting up, rubbing the sore spot where his head had met the ground. "You're sword's bigger. You can hit me without ever getting close enough for me to touch you."

Peter chuckled, offering his younger brother a hand up. "It's not the size of the weapon that counts, Ed, it's how you use it."

"No one really believes that, Pete," Edmund retorted scathingly, but he accepted the hand up.

"Want to go one more round? I can show you that twisting move I did earlier."

"No thanks," Edmund stretched his back carefully, mindful of sore spots, "I don't think my pride, or my ass, could handle the bruises. I'm done for today."

"Alright," Peter agreed easily. He would never admit it, but he was feeling the strain of their exercise too. "Lets go for a swim in the baths then."

Edmund nodded, a hot bath would at least ease the aching some, and together they put away their swords and headed for the baths.

The baths were a group of pools welling from a hot springs deep underground. They were large, more like swimming pools than the bathtubs the Pevensie's were used to. They were also, communal, which had startled the children at first, but since Narnia had never been introduced to the concept of indoor plumbing, they made the best of it.

By now the boys were well used to it and stripped off without a second thought, slipping quickly into the warm, soothing water.

Edmund couldn't help sneaking a peek at his older brother as they undressed. _'All of his weapons are bigger than mine,' _he thought bitterly.

Peter saw the look, and the frown that accompanied it. It wasn't hard to guess the thoughts behind that expression. He had noticed Edmund often looking at him recently, but he had yet to do anything about it. Today, he decided, was the opportune moment.

So when he settled himself on the small carved ledge inside the edge of the pool he sat close enough to sling a companionable arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "Don't worry, Ed," he said, seemingly continuing the conversation from before, "One day you'll grow into a bigger sword, and I'll make sure you know how to use it properly."

To any bystander the words would have sounded completely innocent, but judging by Edmund's blush he had understood their double meaning.

Peter grinned and leaned in close so that his lips didn't quite brush the delicate shell of his younger brother's ear. Edmund, held captive by Peter's arm around his shoulders, was unable to do anything but blush and stare at him open mouthed.

"I'll give you the first lesson right now, if you want," Peter murmured, voice low and suggestive in Edmund's ear.

Edmund's breath caught in his throat and a fine shiver ran down his spine. "Don't tease me," he said, voice cracking.

"I'm not."

Edmund swallowed and turned to face him fully, studying his face. Peter waited patiently. He knew they both wanted it, but he wasn't going to do anything unless Edmund was completely on board.

Slowly, Edmund nodded. His mouth was dry and his heart was pounding. He couldn't believe this was seriously happening; Peter was really going to have sex with him.

Grinning, Peter closed the last few inches of distance between them and kissed his younger brother, starting out soft and chaste, slowly deepening it.

Edmund moaned, melting helplessly into the kiss he'd craved for so long. Peter was careful, he knew Edmund was inexperienced and he wanted this to be good for him. With gentle flicks of his tongue he requested entrance into Edmund's mouth, which Edmund granted willingly.

All coherent thought fled as Edmund submitted to having his mouth thoroughly explored. However his hands had learned to work independently from his brain and were doing their own explorations, running up and down Peter's chest, around his sides and back, up his thighs; he wanted to touch, to feel, to taste everything.

After several minutes Peter reluctantly pulled away.

"No," Edmund whined, trying to pull him back.

"Just one quick minute," he promised, kissing Edmund once more chastely before getting out of the steamy water. Quickly he gathered up a few of the soft towels and a vial of oil kept near the pools. Laying the towels out on the stone ground for cushioning he returned to the pool and tenderly pulled Edmund out.

Shivering a little at the loss of the heat of the water, Edmund immediately clung to Peter, looping his arms around the older boy's neck and pressing their bare chests together. Peter kissed him, propelling him toward the towel and gently laying him down on his back.

Edmund watched him with wide but trusting eyes, letting Peter move him about unresistingly. Peter braced himself above Edmund, kissing him deeply once more.

"Will it hurt?" Edmund asked, trying to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

"It might be a little uncomfortable, but only for a second," Peter promised, brushing a lock of hair back from Edmund's face. "Just relax and let me do all the work."

Edmund nodded, trying to mentally brace himself as Peter stroked and kissed and licked his way slowly down his body. That alone felt so good that Edmund nearly forgot his anxiety all together. His entire body tingled with desire and need as Peter's wet tongue scrapped teasingly over his sensitive nipple, his fingers gently stroking the soft skin on the insides of Edmund's thighs.

"Oh god," Edmund shuddered, fervently praying he wouldn't lose control and finish too soon. He wasn't sure if Peter would ever extend this offer again and he desperately wanted to go all the way.

Peter uncorked the vial, coating his fingers in copious amounts of the fragrant oil. "Ready?" he asked, not wanting to surprise his brother. Edmund nodded, opening his mouth willingly as Peter sealed their lips together.

Peter kissed him hard in hopes of distracting him from the small bit of pain that always companies the first penetration. Very slowly and carefully he pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscle, sucking on Edmund's tongue to swallow his cries.

Edmund squirmed a little, nearly biting Peter on accident at the small burst of pain. But the pain faded quickly into merely a mildly uncomfortable stretching feeling. His body automatically tried to reject the intrusion, but he fought it.

Peter pushed his finger slowly in all the way to the third knuckle and paused, watching Edmund's face carefully for discomfort. "Okay?" he asked.

Edmund nodded, panting. "Don't stop," he pleaded. Peter nodded and twisted his finger, moving it slowly in a out.

In time he added and second and third finger, scissoring and stretching in a smooth, unhurried rhythm as he felt the muscles relax and loosen around him. Edmund meanwhile squirmed and moaned, his balls already feeling uncomfortably heavy and swollen.

"Hurry up," he pleaded, pushing his hips up a little, "I can't take it anymore. I want you in. Now."

Peter chuckled, kissing him as he pulled out his fingers. Edmund whined at the loss but wiggled eagerly when Peter positioned his hips to the right angle.

"This'll feel different, more," Peter warned, cupping his younger brother's cheek.

Edmund looked up into Peter's loving face and nodded his understanding. He felt so good; if it hadn't felt like he was burning alive with desire he might have said it was the happiest moment of his life.

The moment Peter entered him, however, he decided really was the happiest moment of his life. There was the tiniest flash of pain at first, but Peter knew what he was doing and stopped as soon as he was al the way in to give Edmund a moment to adjust.

When Edmund nodded his assent, Peter started to move. Slow and careful at first, knowing better than to over stimulate Edmund right away. But he quickly gained momentum.

Edmund moaned and clung to him helplessly, fingers pressing small, light bruised onto his brother's arms. Just when he was beginning to regain coherent thought again Peter changed angles and all was lost. He lifted Edmund's hips just a little, angling downward directly onto Edmund's sweet spot.

He nearly screamed, stars dancing in front of his eyes as Peter rubbed across that spot again and again.

"Oh god… Peter…. Peter…" He cried a litany. He knew he was close, his balls tight and heavy while the rest of his body floated weightlessly. Peter thrust harder, pushing him ever closer to the edge until he finally he fell over it with a glorious shout.

Peter himself wasn't far behind, the rapture on Edmund's face finishing him off and he came only moments after his brother did.

When the aftershocks finally ended, Peter retained just enough higher brain function to make sure he pulled out of Edmund carefully before collapsing beside him on the towel.

Edmund clung to him, burying his face in Peter's shoulder as he listened to his heart rate slowly evening out.

"That was…" he had to pause both to catch his breath and try to find words accurate to describe his feelings. "Mind blowing," he finally settled on.

Peter chuckled, brushing damp hair out of Edmund's eyes. "You aren't in any pain?" he wanted to be absolutely certain. Edmund shook his head, smiling tiredly. Peter nodded and just held him close.

After several moments of silence Edmund asked tentatively, "Can we practice again tomorrow?"

Peter grinned and kissed him once more, "Any time."


End file.
